Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a valve system used to regulate fluid flow. Specifically, the disclosure relates to an inlet pressure compensated valve system control to improve pressure regulation of a valve.
Related Art
Pressure regulating valves have applications in a wide variety of areas that use pressurized fluids, for example, to drive pneumatic systems. These systems typically require one or more pressure regulating valves partially controlled through electronic systems to permit operation remotely. One application for these pressure regulating valves are in aircraft systems that utilize a turbine engine.
Because these pressure regulating valves are used in critical functions, it is important that the valves operate consistently within a desired regulation band. However, in some instances the regulating valves do not fully compensate for the various fluid pressures exerted on the regulating valve. Moreover, compensating regulators have been used in the past by using a belleville washer or similar solutions. However, these constructions tend to cause misalignment and leakage. Leakage in this area will cause the valve to fail.
Accordingly, there is a need for a pressure regulating valve system that is configured to more completely compensate for external pressures and that is more robust.